Kuru Iku
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: Rikku looks at the blue sky and starts to talk about her admiration for Tidus.


**Fandom: Final Fantasy X  
Title: Kuru. Iku. (Come. Go.)  
Rating: G  
Description: Rikku looks at the blue sky and starts to talk about her admiration for Tidus****.**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X isn****'****t mine.**

**Kuru. Iku. (Come. Go.)  
By miyamoto yui**

There was something about the day that made the skies even bluer than they had originally been. The clouds were so white that they almost seemed like they could turn transparent before me.

I watched with an eager eye with my hands folded behind me and a smile on my face. I tippy-toed to make myself feel like I could be a little bit closer to the sky and feel it.

But the only thing that could reach me was the wind. The breeze that ran it self around and through my body, I couldn't describe its caresses. It came so suddenly and so awesomely that I felt that I would be enveloped in an embrace.

An embrace so warm though it was a bit cold.

I closed my eyes not wanting to cry because I could feel the tears wanting to slip from my eyes. How wonderful to live in this world. Even though it is in war and the confusion I feel inside of myself doesn't want to reach my face, I still want to smile at everything around me. I still want to touch it all.

Feel it all. Just as he had made me see.

No one seems to want to spend their time noticing these little things. I used to think it was silly too. I thought that the most important thing in the world was to do everything to survive. In a sense, that is very true. It is the core within everyone's hearts. However, I learned that it was only part of the answer.

For someone who wanted to find his time and his home, he didn't seem to mind the detour. He only looked at what he could do with the things in this place and time.

That's why I admired him so. So much, so much.

He always looked so lost, but that never let him lose sight of what he needed to do. He always seemed to have a plan of where to go. I used to think the look he held was very dumb and I didn't want to take him seriously at times.  
But I was wrong. I know that now.

What is the world but the things that wrap you? You are an envelopment of your memories. That's all we are in this ephemeral existence. We are just a compilation of data with pictures, sounds, and colors.  
And yet, isn't it great how humans each are different despite everything? There is still that element of hope.

It is something deep in all of us. The hope to save. The hope to be saved. The hope to protect and be protected.

My feet touched the ground again and the dust on the soles of my shoes puffed up like clouds that were brown with magic. I glanced down at it as if I had flown very far in that sky that I looked up to it once again.

There is something about this whole scene that calls my heart. Maybe it's because he returned to the sky. Like an angel he came and now he is gone again, with only me and others that hold his existence as true. We are the ones that keep him alive deep within our hearts.

Ironic, isn't it?  
So many want the power to live forever or to have infinite power with crystals or whatever, but in the end, they lose them. They believe in something that is breakable. They all believe something other than themselves, thinking these things can help them in their lives.

And yet, those that live forever are not the ones that aspire to be great. They do not want the glory, the fame, the privileges. They are the quiet ones that endure the hardships of everyday life, trying to survive with their sanity intact. They are the ones that try to sacrifice themselves for the sake of others so that those people won't feel the full impact of the pain. They can look at ordinary things and see their significance even though no one else will acknowledge it.  
These are true heroes.

These are the people that I believe are truly immortal.

These are the people that say they are insignificant in the world even though they are one of the most important. They are the ones that stay through everything, thinking they can do anything and prove that they can. These are the people that can love so much knowing how much parting will be all the more painful in the end.

But a promise is not a contract to these people. It is not an obligation. It is love wrapped with words and must be kept.

That's what he did.

I kind of envy her that she was able to be the one to receive love from such a person.

But that was not what I wanted. I liked looking at him so strong and handsome. Dumb at times, but nonetheless good-hearted. He looked into your eyes with all the sincerity anyone can give to one person. And he took your breath away with his determination.

They were as deep as the ocean before me, but not close. His were much deeper than anyone could have ever imagined.

I closed my eyes once again and tippy-toed, kissing the wind with my lips and opened them to find two tears fall clearly from my eyes. I did not wipe them away because I was proud. So proud to meet such a person.

He may have been someone's dream, but he was the most real of all the things I found in this world. That face that made me smile and those eyes that made me learn more than I was ready to take.

I turned around to walk back and join them once again.

There were times when he was alone, but I would watch him not knowing what to do. I didn't know what to say. But that didn't matter.

Words are overrated sometimes. You try to explain something that can't be explained. You'll live a lifetime explaining something insufficiently.  
So, I just ended up sitting quietly next to him at those times.

Beauty doesn't come from strength alone. It comes from vulnerability. Absorbing everything until it is too much and overflowing, hurting yourself to find your place in this world and finding the meaning to your existence.

You don't need to look. You exist, don't you?

That's what I learned from that person and his eyes:  
The world is only as beautiful as you make it to be.

With those eyes, he told you to look at the world and remember it very well. Take it in. There is no reason to live, to love, to die. You just exist and that is fine. There doesn't always have to be a reason because it will come with time.

Even if it is joyous, even if it is painful. Eventually, you will find it.

It's not the way to get to the future or the past,  
it's finding the way home  
to the person  
that you believe  
is yourself.

And to the person who wished for you to come into existence.  
No matter the time, no matter the place.

You will come when you are most needed.  
You will go when you are most loved.

**Owari. / The End.**

**Author****'****s note:** I know that this probably doesn't explain anything, but when I heard Suteki da ne, I knew I had to write one fic. Even though my brother said I shouldn't (he loves this character like I love Ryu and Subaru and Sei), I did it again.  
It is a beautiful song and I could feel the words as I typed them. So even though it is just a reflective piece, I wanted to capture some of the feel that makes Final Fantasy my favorite game. (But I wish I could do it about FF4 since that is my favorite and have yet to see FF3, which is said to be the best FF game by the underground.) But I also wanted to convey the bitterness and sweetness of love that is more than romance, bonds, friendships, and other kinds of relationships. It is a connection that runs throughout everyone.

This is dedicated to my blue safety blanket though you don't know it.

**May 12, 2004**


End file.
